


Gardenia

by FireBard



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBard/pseuds/FireBard
Summary: Yukina wants to adopt a cat with Ran. Gayness ensues.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Gardenia

"Mitake-san."

A hushed yet firm voice slowly awakened Ran from her sleep.

"Mitake-san, wake up."

"Ngh, just five more minutes..."

Searching the source of the voice, Ran peered up to see her girlfriend, Yukina Minato, fully dressed by the side of their bed.

_"Ran."_

Hearing her given name used by someone like Yukina, Ran jolted straight up in bed.

"A-alright, alright," Ran said, trying to hide her discomposure. "Just give me a few minutes to get dressed." Checking her alarm clock, Ran noticed that it was only eight o'clock on a Saturday morning. "Minato-san, where are we even going?"

"That's..." she hesitated. "Still a secret. You'll see once we get there." With a sigh, Ran got up and wandered to the bathroom. She knew that Yukina wouldn't answer, no matter what she tried to ask. A mysterious and sly girl, willing to hold her ground; that was what Ran had fallen in love with. It could be frustrating at times, but Ran loved her because of this, not in spite of it.

Coming out of the bathroom, Ran saw Yukina with one foot already out the door. "Hurry up. They aren't going to be open all day, Mitake-san." Still unaware who "they" was, Ran rushed to catch up with the lavender-haired vocalist. Following Yukina out the door, she noticed her softly humming a new song that she'd been working on. Ran listened in quiet admiration, simply enjoying the time they spent walking together.

Yukina finally paused in front of a charming little pet shop downtown. "Mitake-san," she asserted. "We are getting a cat."

Ran, too stunned to say anything, was quickly dragged into the pet shop by the excited songstress. Once she finally grasped her surroundings, Ran blurted out, "Minato-san! Y-you can't be serious about this, right?" Of course, she already knew the answer—Yukina was serious in everything that she did, and that included her obsession with cats. Appearing stone-cold on the outside, Yukina had a cat-obsessed side to her that very few people were allowed to see; one of those few people was Ran.

"Is something the matter, Mitake-san? I said that we are getting a cat. This... this was the secret that I mentioned," Yukina said, with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "I figured that since we've been living together for so long, it would be pleasant to have someone else in our apartment as well. Don't you agree?" Ran couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at Yukina's request. Knowing how Yukina acted in front of her band and onstage, it was always refreshing to see the other side of Yukina Minato come out when they were together. 

"I will assume that you agree, judging by your amusement."

"I probably don't have any choice to start with, right?"

"Fufu, you know me quite well. Of course, I am fully devoted to us adopting a cat together. Well then, it does us no good standing here chattering about it. Let us move on to the fun part. I-I mean the... the purpose for our visit today." 

Yukina wanders all around the store, desperately trying to hide her excitement behind a scarf that Lisa had made for her a few years back. Ran tried to stay out of the way, but wanted to see what all the fuss was about after some time. She appeared at Yukina's side, whose eyes were virtually sparkling in delight. She reached out to touch the white cat that Yukina had her eyes on, until suddenly-

"Ow! What was that for, you damn cat?!" The girl to her side payed little attention to the incident, instead murmuring something under her breath. "Minato-san?" Ran asked. 

Yukina immediately understood her request, and gave a soft smile to her red-streaked rival. "I was just admiring this beautiful American Bobtail," she cooed, stroking the jet-colored feline beneath her hand. "American Bobtails are said to be moderately energetic, and quite a bit more intelligent than many other cats. And you must know that... Ran."

Caught up in her quiet admiration once again, Ran had completely spaced out listening to the lavender vocalist's voice. "W-what?" Her voice quivered, caught off guard from hearing her given name the second time that day.

"Were you even paying attention?"

"Yeah, of course. Ahah..."

"In that case, what kind of personalities do American Bobtails have?"

She froze, knowing that Yukina had caught her. Yukina let out a short but smug laugh, knowing that she'd beaten her rival at cat knowledge; an odd victory, but still a noble one. "I believe that this one would suit us best."

"I'm sure whichever cat you choose will suit us fine. Ah, this one is..." Ran's hand was suddenly consumed by a small, beady-eyed black kitten, the same one that had just been purring against Yukina's arm. "Fufu, she seems to have taken a liking to you, I see. Well then, shall we?"

Overcome with pure bliss from the kitten's soft fur, Ran could only nod in response. Glad to see her girlfriend taking an interest in the cat, Yukina left to adopt the her, leaving Ran to better understand the joy of kittens. "You're... haha, you're not bad, little guy. Oh yeah, we still need a name for you, huh?" Ran spent the rest of her time alone considering different names for the small ball of fur.

A few minutes later, the resident cat-enthusiast had returned with a question. "Mitake-san," Yukina questioned. "Have you thought of a name for her yet?" Ran nodded smugly, already having the perfect name chosen. "Gardenia."

"Gardenia? Why that name?"

"Is there something wrong with it? I-I just think that it suits her, is all..." Trying to hide her excitement at the real reasoning for the cat's name—showing love and respect for a partner—Ran jotted down the name on the adoption papers. "And with that," Yukina exclaimed. "We should be set to take little Gardenia home. T-thank you for coming with me today, Ran."

Ran let out a soft sigh of relief. "I-I love you, Yukina."

"I love you too."

"E-eh?!"

"What? I was just talking to Gardenia. She's purring to me. Fufu, how cute."

Yukina's really the same as always, isn't she?

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea how to write good fanfic. Hopefully this is somewhat readable, and even enjoyable if you try hard enough. The idea for this goes to my wife, thank you miss wife very cool


End file.
